Forget Me Not
by ForgottenWhisper
Summary: Hermione finds out she is adopted on the night of her "parents" murder. Right before they die she is told that she is pureblood and has to find her brother. The only way to find him is....R&R plz!
1. Default Chapter

Forget Me Not

Hermione stared unemotionally out the window of the Hogwarts Express. She was sitting in an empty compartment, but she preferred it that way. Ever since her parents were killed she liked being alone.

FLASHBACK

Hermione was in her house, eating dinner with her parents. She noticed they were very tense and nervous.

"Mom, dad, what´s wrong? Why are you so nervous?" she asked, concerned.

Mr and Mrs Granger looked at each other and sighed.

"Hermione dear, we love you very much, you were like a daughter to us, but we have something to tell you." Mr Granger said.

"W-what´s wrong?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling. She seemed to miss the fact that here parents had just told her she was like a daughter to them.

"Honey, we´re not your real parents. You were adopted. You come from a family of rich purebloods." whispered Mrs Granger.

Hermione stared in shock. All those years, she had been living a lie.

"Why?" she whispered hoarsely.

Her "mother" looked down at the table. "We´re sorry sweety. "

CRASH

Hermiones parents looked frightened at each other, and rushed over to Hermione.

"Mum, Dad, what was that?"

"No time to explain darling, listen,  you have a brother out there, along with the rest of your family. It was our job to protect you. You need to find your brother" rushed Mrs Granger.

"How do I do that? How will I know-" she was cut off.

CRASH

"He has a pendant around his neck, shaped like a teardrop, just like the one you have. Remember it always seemed as if yours was somehow broken in half? Well his is the other half. That is the only way you will find him." whispered Mr Granger anxiously.

"Hermione, you have to get out of here! Hide here, and when you feel it is the right time, hold your pendant and say "Perufulus", then you will be transported out of here" he said.

"But-"

"Shhh!"

CRASH

Hermione was shoved into a hole in the wall, it was closed behind her and she could barely look out.

Her parents huddled together, frightened , just outside the hole.

A dark figure came gliding into the house, followed by many others.

"Where is she?" the first black-cloaked figure hissed menacingly. A large snake glided in beside him.

"W-we don't know what you are talking about" they said bravely, although they were quivering with fright.

"Crucio" The figure hissed.

Hermione watched from behind the hole, wide-eyed. She blinked, trying to convince herself this wasn't happening.

Her parents writhed and screamed on the floor, clearly in pain. "WHERE IS SHE?!?" Lord Voldemort hissed.

Her parents shook their heads silently, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Avada Kadavra"

Hermione tried to scream, but found she couldn't. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were unable to produce any more tears.

Her parents slumped to the floor, and lay there motionless.

The dark figures turned and glided out.

Hermione sat, watching them go. Then she began to pound furiously on the wall, to get out to her parents. It wouldn't budge. She was motionless for a long time, not wanting to think about what happened. Finally she raised her shaking hands to her pendant

"Perufulus" she whispered into the night.

She felt herself being swished off, getting closer to her destination.

END FLASHBACK

Please review! I need some ideas for the story. How is it so far? Should I continue? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione blinked back tears as she remembered all the horrible events she had been through. Why did it have to be her? What was so special about the little filthy mudblood? Pureblood, she mentally corrected herself. She sighed and was lost in her thoughts again.

FLASHBACK

Hermione landed in a hotel room, with all her school stuff already there.  She found a note from Mr and Mrs Granger on a table

Dear Hermione,

We love you so much, even though you weren't ours. I hope you understand that. We're sorry we can't be there for you; our only advice for you is to go find your brother. You'll be able to help each other. We already paid for the room, and you will find some money on the table as well. In two days you will board the Hogwarts Express for your final year. Good luck!

Mum and Dad.

Hermione saw tear blotches on the paper, but was too tired and shocked to realize they were her own. She threw herself into the queen sized bed and immediately passed out.

The next two days had been hell for Hermione. She ate and cried and slept. She also noticed her hair was turning straighter, and the hair colour was lightening from mousy brown to light brown.

On the last day she finally got herself together and grabbed some floo powder.

"Diagon Alley" she choked.

She really hoped Ron and Harry weren't there, she didn't feel up to talking to them.

She fished out her list of school supplies that she had gotten the day before, and went to work. To cheer herself up she went to the pet store in search of a new pet. Crookshanks had died last year.

She looked through all of the animals, as they had every sort it seemed. She finally spotted something at the back of the shop. A white furry kitten, with one black paw. She had silvery-green eyes and was washing herself.

"Perfect" Hermione thought, smiling a bit.

She looked at the price, and realized it was very expensive. She bought it anyway, and since it was a she, named her Whisper.

She took Whisper back to the hotel, along with her school supplies.

The rest of the evening she used to train her kitten. Well, more get to know her. Whisper proved smart for a kitten, and she had an extra long tail. Hermione decided to look her up.

"Extra long tail..hmmm…."Hermiones eyes widened. "A Myni!" She skimmed over the contents. Basically it said this: a Myni is a very wise telepathic creature, resembling a cat with a long tail. A Myni knows what its owner is feeling and is extremely rare. Myni´s do need time to grow into their powers though. Not many people know about Myni´s because they are so alike the cat. A Myni´s main feature is that it helps you understand your thoughts.

"Wow" she breathed, and looked at the kitten. It looked up at her innocently. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No wonder you were so expensive little one."

Draco Malfoy was bored out of his wits. He was rich, he was famous, he was handsome, he was _bored._ He dragged himself up to his parents study.

"Mother, Father, I'm bored! Why am I an only child?"

"But you are not."

"Are not what? Of course I'm bored! I just said so!"

"Yes, Draco. But you are not an only child." His mother said gently.

Draco Malfoy processed this valuable bit of information through his brain.

"Hahaha! Good one mum! Hahaha!"

"Your mother is not kidding Draco."

Draco fell silent. His eyes bugged. He looked incredulously from one parent to another.

His mother sighed.

"Draco, one year after you were born, we had a beautiful girl. We named her Kimberly, Kimmi for short. But the Dark Lord felt the power within her. He wanted to use her, and we couldn't let that happen. We gave her away for protection. Someday she will come back, and we will all be together again."

"How can you be so sure she will come back?" Draco asked curiously.

"We can't. We just hope. But the only way is through you, Draco. The tear shaped pendant you always wear, she has the other half. The only way is for her to see it."

"But-you said she had powers-"

"Not anymore. The powers lie in you. You cannot use them, for they have her essence in them. But we had to transfer them because otherwise the dark Lord would sense the power and find her. When you connect the pendants the powers will be transferred back to her."

"But why can't I remember her?"

"Because we put a memory charm on you."

"Oh" said Draco, and he fainted.

Hermione woke up the next morning and took a shower. She couldn't help notice that her hair was a shade lighter again.  She got her stuff together and called a taxi  and was on her way to the Hogwarts Express.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione's hand went to her throat, to fiddle with her pendant. For the sake of her old parents, she would find her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Draco Malfoy needed to find an empty compartment, he wanted to be alone to think. At the very end of the train he got his wish. Sort of. He didn't notice the lonely Gryffindor by the window. She noticed him though. And she found that she didn't care.  
  
Draco was immersed in his thoughts. He had a sister. Was she here at Hogwarts? What if she was in the muggle world? Of course she wasn't in the muggle world. His parents wouldn't just leave her there. Or would they? This was hopeless.  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
Normally I would have blasted Malfoy into oblivion, but I can't really say I'm normal now can I? I watched as Whisper sashayed her way over to Malfoy. Obviously she was going to jump on his lap and startle him. Good.  
  
Whisper collided with his stomach.  
  
"Ooof!!" Ferret boy groaned.  
  
"She's not that heavy" I muttered under my breath.  
  
Malfoy turned around. "Mudblood? What are you doing in my compartment?" he asked with an air of ignorance.  
  
"I was here first you know" I said unemotionally.  
  
I watched as Whisper stared fascinated up his left nostril.  
  
"Wonder what she's thinking right now." I thought, bemused. "Something along the lines of "My, what lovely snot he has"" I sniggered quietly.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Wait....was mudblood Granger laughing at me? Why on earth would the little goody-two-shoes do such a thing? Do I have something between my teeth?  
  
I looked down self-conciously, and saw a kitten with a hilariously long tail staring up my left nostril.  
  
I blinked.  
  
It was still staring.  
  
I turned to Granger "Is this yours?"  
  
END Draco's POV  
  
Hermione nearly fell off her seat in laughter. She hadn't felt so happy since before her parents died. Parents. She choked back a sob.  
  
Draco looked at her rather oddly.  
  
"I-I have to go change" she muttered and rushed out the door. She ran to the bathroom and let out a fit of crying rage. All those unanswered questions popped back in her head. Who was she kidding? Find her brother....yeah right.  
  
Whisper meowed piteously outside. Hermione let her in and she jumped onto her shoulder, where she loved to sit. She felt better right away.  
  
When Hermione felt it was safe to go outside, she dried her eyes and opened the door. She shouldn't have done that. She bumped right into Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi, Harry. How was your summer?" She twittered nervously.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok? What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? I'm perfectly fine." Somehow Hermione didn't feel like telling Harry. She knew he wouldn't take it well.  
  
"Well, ok if you say so." She thanked God he was so thick.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked when she hesitated.  
  
"Uhh, sure thing Harry" she said and followed him back to his compartment.  
  
She didn't say much for the rest of the trip. Occationally nodding and pretending to look interested, while scratching Whisper's ears. She would just listen to Ron and Harry talk about Quidditch and their summer vacations.  
  
"Why so quiet Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Me? Just have a lot on my mind." She said sadly.  
  
"Ok then. So Harry..." he continued their previous conversation.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked wordlessly out of the compartment.  
  
Two thirds of the trio looked confused after her.  
  
Hermione walked back into the first compartment, completely ignoring Malfoy.  
  
"What brings the book nook here? Forgot your precious schedule? Or you just need to see how close to a pureblood you can get without seeming to lose your sense of direction?"  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy" she sobbed tearfully.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong? Potty finally dumped you for Weasel King?" he taunted.  
  
SLAP  
  
Hermione had slapped him across the face with all the strength and anger inside her, leaving a beautiful red welt across his face. She then turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
As she climbed into the horseless carriage she overheard her best friends conversation.  
  
"Did you see the red welt across Malfoys face?" Ron said  
  
"Yeah, I wonder who did it. Do you know who did it Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to her.  
  
"Not a clue" she said.  
  
"Well it was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione all of a sudden ran out of the carriage and went to join Ginny instead.  
  
"Hey Myna. Need a break from scarhead and firetop?" she asked gently. Ginny had started to rebel last year, and didn't really associate much with the two blockheads anymore. Instead she had her own Gryffindor friends, and even a few Slytherins.  
  
"Yeah Gin gin. I don't know how you put up with those two all summer. Theyre so think and overprotective."  
  
"I know what you mean. Listen Hermione, I know somethings wrong with you, and I understand you didn't tell them but come on, you can tell me." Ginny assured her.  
  
Hermione paused for a moment, then sighed.She knew she could trust Ginny. She told Ginny the whole story, and was in tears by the time she finished.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone." She begged.  
  
"Oh Myna! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Ginny said softly, sympathy tracing her face.  
  
Hermione scanned her face for a trace of pity, but didn't find any.  
  
"It's not your fault Gin-gin." She whispered.  
  
"Come on, lets get to dinner." Ginny said.  
  
Like it? Hate it? R&R pplz!  
  
Oh, and thanx so much to all the lovely people who reviewed my story. You made my day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione and Ginny got to the Great Hall in time for the sorting. They saw all the first years be sorted into their houses, and then Dumbledore made the annual speech.  
  
"Welcome to everyone once again, and Filch the caretaker wanted me to remind you that the sixths floor is out of bounds, as is the forbidden forest. So please to not break any rules this year, and without further ado, tuck in."  
  
There was a great clatter of plates and glasses as everyone started eating. A good half an hour after that Dumbledore stood up again and said "I would like to congratulate Neville Longbottom and Padma Patil, for making Head Girl and Boy this year,-"  
  
Hermione found from her seat next to Ginny, that she didn't care.  
  
"-and would like Virginia Weasley and Hermione Granger to come up here please, as I see there is a need for you to be resorted." He continued.  
  
Hermione and Ginny stared in shock. Why did they need to be resorted? They were perfectly fine!  
  
They stood up slowly, and made their way to Dumbledore.  
  
"But Dumbledore-"Ginny began.  
  
"Now now Virginia" said McGonagald.  
  
Hermione was still staring, as was everyone else in the great hall. Nobody had ever been resorted before!  
  
"Ok, Miss Granger, we´ll start with you" said Dumbledore.  
  
She sat on the stool the first years had been sitting on, and the hat was put on her head.  
  
"Why so sad my dearest?"It said "ahh, I see now. Dreadful, dreadful. Well, in that case you better be in-"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The whole great hall gasped.  
  
Hermione looked to Dumbledore for help, but he just nodded his head encouragingly.  
  
Hermione stumbled over to the endof the slytherin table, and miserably looked at Ginny. There was no way they would be together now.  
  
Ginny put on the hat, and they all waited for a good ten minutes before it shouted  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Ginny gave a weak smile and sat down next to Hermione. All the Slytherins stared at them.  
  
"The mudblood?" "The weasley!?" "Theyr a disgrace!" "Mudbllods cant get into Slytherin!" "That must mean-"  
  
Draco Malfoys eyes widened. She was a pureblood. She wasn't a mudblood. What did that make her? He had to be sure.  
  
"Hey Granger, why aren't you a mudblood like you deserve to be?" He called.  
  
Hermione looked slowly at him, and then tears filled her eyes. She quickly turned her head away.  
  
The whole great Hall was looking at her. Harry and Ron rushed over.  
  
"Hermione! We want to know whats going on! Were here for you, you can tell us!" they exclaimed.  
  
"But your not" she whispered. All of a sudden Whisper jumped onto her shoulder, and Hermione could pull herself together and not cry.  
  
"Oh, leave her alone you great oafs. Cant you see shes not gonna tell just anyone? Go away Harry, Ron." Ginny said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her sadly, then they frowned, and went back to their own table.  
  
Hermione and Ginny followed the Slytherin crowd, because they didn't know where the common room was.  
  
They were escorted wordlessly to their dorms, by a couple third years. Their stuff had already been moved in.  
  
The two sat down on their beds, and looked at each other. Then they got up, and hugged each other. They turned around with a sigh, to start unpacking. Luckily they had been given their own dorm.  
  
They avoided everyone for most of the day, and whenever they bumped into someone, the Slytherins would sneer and stalk off.  
  
"Why do you think we were resorted?" Ginny asked that night.  
  
"I don't know Ginny. I really don't". Said Hermione.  
  
"Do you think it has something to do with your parents murder? Or...well not real parents but..?" Ginny asked  
  
"Maybe. They said I was pureblood after all." Hermione said, "But what about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe to keep you company. Theres nothing special about me." Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Of course there is. Maybe its cause your different from the other Weasleys." Hermione said gently.  
  
"Maybe" Said Ginny.  
  
"Lets go to sleep Gin-gin" Sais Hermione  
  
"Sure thing Myna" Ginny said  
  
"Cmere Whisper" Hermione mumbled as the lights turned off.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked away from the door. He had just heard a very valuable conversation. So the mudbloods parents were killed eh? Well, that still didn't explain why she was pureblood, but he was getting there.  
  
Review review review! I need to know when Hermione should find out Draco is her brother!  
  
- 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione and Ginny had been avoiding Harry and Ron all day. Whenever they met the boys pelted the girls with questions.  
  
This was the seventh time today, they had cornered her and Ginny on the way to Potions with the Slytherins, and Hermione had had enough.  
  
"STOP IT! I don't care who you think you are, but I am not EVER telling you ANYTHING if you don't BACK OFF and leave us the HELL ALONE! Now this is the seventh time, some friends YOU are! Now I'll ask you again, or you can get the hell outta here; WHO THE HELL THO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?" She yelled.  
  
Ron and Harry stared in shock.  
  
"Your friends Mione." They whispered.  
  
"Well you sure have an odd way of showing it. When was the last time you ever let Myna say her stuff when shes ready to tell you, instead of pulling her personal life outta her? HMM? Get lost!" Ginny spat.  
  
The Slytherins all stared wide eyed.  
  
"Wow...I wouldn't want them angry at me" Blaise Zabini whispered to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Me either. Who knew they had it in them? We could teach them some real Slytherin stuff you know." Draco whispered back  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"On the other hand, I have other stuff to do. I need to find that sister of mine." Draco whispered. He had told Blaise all about it.   
  
Harry and Ron turned to Draco and Blaise.  
  
"What did you do to them? What kind of spell did you put them under you bastards?" Harry spat at them.  
  
"Us? We didn't do anything to your precious mudblood Potty. "Draco sneered.  
  
Ron whipped out his wand and performed the disarming charm. Draco flew backwards into the wall and his wand scattered on the floor.  
  
Zabini did the bat bogey charm on Ron, who fell down with his face full of bats.  
  
Harry did another disarming charm on Zabini, and he ended the same way Draco did. Draco got up and scrambled for his wand.  
  
Hermione and Ginny watched this, wide-eyed and frightened. They stepped back a little.  
  
Harry performed a complicated curse on Draco that threw him down and left his clothes ripped. He was unconscious.  
  
Hermione saw something glitter at his neck. She stepped closer curiously. A pendant. A pendant with two tears.  
  
Tears swam in her chocolate brown pools. Her hair lightened a shade. She turned around and yelled at Harry.  
  
"STOP! STOP YOU IDIOT!"  
  
She looked back at Draco and fingered her own pendant, now clearly visible.  
  
His eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw was her pendant.  
  
"Kimmi" he whispered.  
  
Hermiones eyed opened wide in shock, she fell backwards. Behind her stood Ron with his wand, he had clearly missed his intended target and hit Hermione instead.  
  
Dracos brain was swimming. His sister. She was his sister. He had found her. The girl that he had taunted and teased all these years. His sister.  
  
He rushed up and grabbed his wand.  
  
"Freaking bastards! If you crummed even one hair on my sisters head, I'll have yours!" He shouted.  
  
All the Slytherins and Gryffindors began to mumble among themselves. "Sister?"  
  
Ginny was already at Hermiones side. She was knocked unconscious. She checked her pulse. It was slowing down.  
  
"Draco! We need to get her to the hospital wing right now!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Draco levitated Hermione to the Hospital wing.  
  
Hermione was dreaming. She was floating in the skies. She ran to her brother and called out his name. But she couldn't remember what she had called him. He turned and smiled. Draco. She had called him Draco.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and blinked. On her right was Draco. On her left was Ginny. In the background were a few Slytherins. She turned to Draco.  
  
"Kimmi" he whispered.  
  
She smiled. Kimmi. She liked that name.  
  
She was that name. Kimmi.  
  
Hermione sat up, and Whisper ended in her lap. She stroked her a bit. Draco looked at her, concerned. Before he knew it her arms were around his waist, hugging him tightly. Draco smiled a bit and put his arms around her. He liked Kimmi already. He loved Kimmi already.  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
I found my brother. I really did. But I feel like I'm missing something. Something he has. Shutup Hermione. You think too much.  
  
I smiled up at him, his eyes filled with happiness and love for once.  
  
I love him already.  
  
END Hermiones POV  
  
Draco was happier than he had ever been. He felt her small arms around him. He smiled again. He frowned. She had just gone limp.  
  
Hermione/Kimmi had fainted.  
  
"Get Madam Pomfrey!" Ginney yelled at the Slytherins. Two of them left to get her. When they came back with her, Hermione was gone.  
  
"She-she floated out the door!" Draco panicked.  
  
He ran out and followed her, as did everyone else.  
  
They ran all the way to the great hall.  
  
At the roof of the Great Hall, among all the stars, she was floating unconsciously in circular motions. Her pendant glowed like a star. All of a sudden, Draco felt himself being lifted off his feet, going towards her.  
  
"HEY!" He shouted, waving his arms about. His pendant now began to glow too. It unclasped itself from him, leaving him floating in the air. Hermiones pendant had done the same. They met in the middle of the air and with a loud thundering noise, connected. Draco felt he was being pulled at, but it didn't hurt, it barely tickled.  
  
Everybody in the Great Hall could see threads of light coming out of Draco, into the pendant, and into Hermione. She woke up and screamed a long piercing scream, her face contorted with pain.  
  
Draco floated downwards, but Hermione stayed up, unconscious again.  
  
Everybody took turns holding watch, Hermione just wouldn't come down. Not that she could. She stayed up for 3 days. Everytime Draco entered the Great Hall he would take a glance up at her. He knew what was going on. She had received her powers and was getting adjusted to them. He couldn't do anything to help, so instead he spendt time with Ginny, and she told him everything he needed to know about his sister.  
  
R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hermione was dreaming(AN:again). She was falling, down, down, down, until something pulled at her insides. It felt like her heart was growing a size bigger, and frankly, it hurt.  
  
She was rolling about peacefully, above the stars, under the stars, between the stars.  
  
Hermione always liked flying, even though most people swore she hated it. But what's to hate? The gentle breeze pulling through ones hair? The tickling sensation in ones stomach? Flying was simply un-hatable, for Hermione.  
  
She had a peaceful look on her face, but was still in pain. Still, she was starting to feel complete. Like she hadn't known what it was like to be herself, but it all suddenly came back to her.  
  
She felt powerful. Powerful enough to open her eyes in fact. SO that's what she did.  
  
At first she just saw the sky, and realized she was on her back. Then she somehow managed to turn herself around. She looked down at the Great Hall where people were eating dinner.. "Shit" she said out loud. What if she was gonna fall? How could she be up here? She didn't feel any invisible broom under her. "Shit!" she said again.  
  
"AAAAAAGH!" she screamed. She had just fallen five feet down. Then she stopped in middle air.  
  
All eyes turned on her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGGH!" "I fell 12 feet down. Wait. 12 feet up. UP? What the hell is up?" Hermione thought.  
  
"Waaaaaaitaaaaaaminuuuuuute." Ok, she wanted to go left. LEFT she said. Not right. What the hell?  
  
After a couple of minutes she got the hang of it, and started soaring in small circles. She didn't think it was safe to come down yet.  
  
She almost heard Harry asking Ron what the hell she was doing up there.  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
I can fly! This is amazing!  
  
I just managed some loop the loops when everything blacked out. Shit.  
  
Dracos POV  
  
She can fly! That's amazing!  
  
Shes doing some loop the loops now. She just slumped down. Well, that means she's unconscious again. Shit.  
  
Shes falling down! Like, five feet at a time! SHIT!  
  
END Dracos POV  
  
Hermione was falling down.  
  
Draco stood up so quickly he knocked his bench-thingy over. He ran out in the middle of the Great Hall and waved his arms frantically under her, trying to predict which way she would fall so he could catch her.  
  
"Stand back Draco" boomed the voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"But-but sir-" Draco stuttered, looking astonished.  
  
"Do as I say" Dumbledore replyed.  
  
Draco stepped back a little, joining the crowd that formed around them.  
  
Hermione floated softly by the the time she was getting to the floor. She landed on her feet, and fell backwards over on the ground.  
  
Draco rushed to her side. She was ghostly white, the color had drained from her.  
  
Draco panicked. He loved her so much, it really hurt to see her like this.  
  
"Kimmi" he whispered.  
  
Whisper came bounding into the Great Hall, sensing something was wrong with her mistress.  
  
When she got there, she took one long look at her, and licked her cheek. Color started to return, but something odd happened.  
  
Her skin was a very pale white, like Dracos, and her haircolor started turning white. She also started to look younger. When she opened her eyes slowly, they where like diamonds. Sparkling grey-blue. She smiled up at Draco, her eyes radiating love. She was beautiful.  
  
Ron and Harry just stared, behind her. When she stood up they rushed to her side.  
  
"Hermionewillyoubemine?!?" they blurted.  
  
Hermione looked at them, with an expression of dismay. he started to back away slowly.  
  
"NO!" She yelled and turned around and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Pothead and Weasel! If you ever dare come near my sister again I'll find some deeply dark curse and perform it on you. PERMANENTLY!" Draco seethed. He turned around and stalked out after his sister. The rest of the Slytherins following.  
  
Hermione was sitting by the lake, crying. Draco rushed to her side.  
  
"Kimmi what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I-I'm just-trying to deal with all this. My life's been torn apart in one day. What's happening to me? How do you know about me? How did you know you had a sister? And why do I hurt so much?!"  
  
Draco sighed and told her the story his mum told him.  
  
The sat there talking for the rest of the night. They fell asleep next to each other, but Draco woke when he realized Hermione was sitting up, gasping for her breath.  
  
"He will come at night, as the fourth day passes from the week." She rasped. "He is not alone. He leads his followers, prepared for battle. The houses with thin to stand by his side,as the rooster cries, blood will spill." Hermione gasped a last time and fell down again.  
  
Draco was shocked. She had just made a prophecy! He levitated her to Dumbledores office, and said the password "Sugar quills".  
  
"Headmaster! Kimmi made a prophecy!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Now what do you suppose it means?" He asked in his calm ways.  
  
"Well, he will come at night, as the fourth day passes from the week, so that's Thursday night. But who is he?"  
  
"Voldemort, naturally. Now, he leads his followers, that must mean his Death Eaters. And he's prepared for battle. Hmm, interesting.." Dumbledore rumbled.  
  
"What does she mean by "the houses will thin to stand by his side?" asked Draco  
  
"I am guessing the Death Eater children will leave and fight with him. And as the rooster cries, that means-"  
  
"At sunrise they'll attack" Draco whispered hoarsely.  
  
"We need to get word out to all the teachers as soon as possible. We have to be prepared. Now before we do that I should tell you a thing or two about Hermione. She has powers as you know, but not just any powers. She is a Seer, and can fly, and is a Metamorphosis" said Dumbledore.  
  
"What's a Metamorphosis?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"A perfect mixture of ying and yang.I believe they use it as a muggle term of speaking as well, though I am not sure what. Anyway, she can change into any animal she wants, though she will always have an imprint of a "K" at her head when she does. Also, her magical abilities: with a wand, she can do more complex spells, and with much more force than anyone else. And she can perform a little bit of wand less magic, it gets better when she practices. Oh, and I believe since you carried her powers for her, you magical abilities are also stronger. You can perform complex spells with more strength and you can fly, but you can only fly when she helps you into the air."  
  
"Wow" Draco breathed.  
  
Everyone had been alerted and were studying spells that could help them, they were only allowed outside theyr dormitories when they needed to go to the library or to theGreat Hall to eat.Draco had told Hermione/kimmi of her powers and she had begun to practice with him.  
  
Hermione had read in a book that she told Draco about;  
  
"Where pure evil is concerned, It cannot die fighting with pure good, for pure good repels off evil. The only possible resisitance is evil and good together. But that isn't enough. They offer physical resistnace, but mental resistance is love. Love for those who have done you no wrong, enough love to sacrifice everything for everyone. "  
  
Draco became pale. He didn't know where she had gotten that book, but he didn't like what it was implying. Hermione though, was confused.  
  
"It's just a pile of rubbish Kimmi, don't you mind it." He told her.  
  
"I suppose so." She said doubtfully.  
  
Thursday night no one could sleep. They were all thinking about the day that awaited them the next morning. Hermione was thinking about the book. What did it mean? Someone help me to understand, she thought. Whisper came up to her, and somehow she became calmer. She also knew now what it meant, but she didn't want to believe it.  
  
How is it? Can you see where Im getting at? I know itz a little crazy, but I find too much description a bit boring. 


	7. Final Chapter

Chapter 7  
  
The day of the battle was finally there, and Hermione knew what she had to do. She had to help Harry destroy Voldemort.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, awaiting the battle. They knew that not all of them would make it, and were saying tearful goodbyes.  
  
Harry was the worst, he was very pale, but his face was set in determination. He knew it had to be him or Voldemort, but he didn't know it was Hermione who would be giving him the finishing push.  
  
"ALARM! ALARM! THE BATTLE HAS STARTED!" Colin ran through the doors screaming.  
  
Everybody got up and redied their wands. The seventh years and the teachers went out side for battle. The sixths years were at the outer walls and the fifth years at the inner. Fourth and below had gone home.  
  
Everything had gone dark outside, there was the Dark Mark in the air. Death Eaters glided out of the shadows. Each one seemed to chose a person. Hermione found herself faced with Macnair. She glanced to her side and saw Draco faced with Avery. She knew Lucius was a spy and would be on the light side.  
  
As her eyes traveled back to Macnair, she was almost too late to throw a shielding charm for whatever dark curse he threw at her. They battled back and forth, Hermione finally ended it by turning into a bird and flying behind him. Unnoticed, she shifted back into her normal form and cast a complicated curse that left him without his five senses. She turned to see Draco had finished Avery and was blocking a curse from Bellatrix. She walked coolly over there and not even bothering to point her wand, she muttered "Collaptrate"and Bellatrix collapsed in an unusual manner and froze.  
  
Draco looked at her and mouthed "Thanks". She nodded and turned. Time to help Harry.  
  
Hermione walked up behind him and sent him her thoughts. He nodded, although he couldn't see her.  
  
She threw all her concentration into the task ahead of her. She threw up a charm so that only her family could come in contact with her. Everyone elses spells would repel. Her family would be the only ones who could get her down afterwards. Hermione closed her eyes and levitated into the air. She concentrated on sending her powers to Harry. It was working. She had never felt so much pain, and tears streamed freely down her cheeks. She tried to ignore it and felt her power extend over him. Her clothes turned black and ripped, they grew longer and longer till she almost looked like a dementor from the back. She could feel Harry using her power. She smiled faintly and threw all her love and hate and cofusion into it.  
  
Just as she finished, when she had given him all her powers, a spell hit her. It could only be a member of her family, and Draco was in front of her, fending off Death Eaters from Harry. Narcissa wasn't here....that left...Lucius. The pain intensified. She knew this spell. She had exactly 3 hours left to live.  
  
She slowly floated downwards, and turned to meet her attacker.  
  
Lucius looked surprised, he thought it was a Death Eater he had hit, due to the black cloak, he had never dreamed it would be someone from the light side. He didn't know it was his daughter.  
  
"Father" she whispered. He paled. Father? He only had two children, and she sure as hell wasn't one of them! Was she? He didn't know. She was probably just hallucinating.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )  
  
Hermione wandered around sadly, watching the ministry pick up the dead bodies. Only two hours left now. She followed all the light side into Hogwarts.  
  
She found her brother.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
"For the next two hours I will be" she smiled sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. He had a vague idea, and he didn't want it to be what he thought it was.  
  
"Draco, I have two hours left to live. I'll always love you." Her big pools of chocolate were swimming with unshed tears.  
  
Draco's suspicions had been confirmed. "Who did it?" he whispered.  
  
Hermione looked away.  
  
"Kimmy! WHO DID IT?!?" he asked, frustrated.  
  
"Ask the man you call father" she whispered, still not looking at him.  
  
"No..he...he..NO!" Draco ran all the way to the other end of the Great Hall.  
  
"Father! How could you? How could you?!" Draco exclaimed wildly.  
  
"Son, what are you talking about?" Lucius asked, confused.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I mistaked her for a Death Eater. Luckily, shes only a mudblood, nobody really important." He said.  
  
"You don't think your own daughter is important? Your pathetic. She loved you! You killed your own daughter!" Draco spat and stalked back over to Hermione, who was saying goodbye to everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered, hugging her.  
  
"It's not your fault" she said, hugging him back. "Never your fault. I'll always love you, more than anything." She took off her pendant and gave it to Draco.  
  
She only had a couple minutes left. She walked to the center of the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't feel ready to die yet, I feel I have so much life ahead of me. But you cant always chose your fate, and I only hav a few minutes left to live. I love each and every one of you in different ways and I thank you for putting up with me all these years. Do your best to have a happy life, especially because I cant have one." By the time she finished tears were streaming down her face, it got harder to speak with every word she said. The pain was unbearable. She stepped back a little.  
  
Hermione levitated into the air, colors were streaming out of her as she turned and tossed. At last there was a brilliant flash of light and she was gone. In her place was a glass forget-me-not. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Draco sat in his chair in his ever-so-boring room, staring at the little glass forget-me-not, willing it to turn back into Hermione by sheer willpower. As it stayed the same, he sighed and turned away.  
  
Life hadn't been the same without Hermione. Nobody forgot her, Draco made sure of that. He had dedicated one whole wall of the Great Hall to her, without even asking Dumbledore. The teachers hadn't wanted to take it down though.  
  
The whole left side was decorated with crimson and silver, a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin. He had put up a copy of every single essay she ever wrote. He had also charmed a bookof Hogwarts A History to fly around occationally. And a new copy of Hogwarts A History was issued, Hermione on the front page and Harry on the second page. He charmed that one to fly around too. He forced the first years to write a page each about her and pinned them up on the wall. Nope, nobody was going to forget her.  
  
Draco had gone home from school the same day he decorated the wall, which was also the same day of the battle. He had taken the little glass forget- me-not and placed it in his mothers china vase. Lucius hadn't been seen or heard from since Hermione died. He was buried somewhere in the library, among stacks and piles of books.  
  
Draco didn't talk to anyone either. He went back and forth from the library, searching for some sort of counter curse.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Wait. She was supposed to be dead. Then why wasn't she? She took a good look around her. Everything was blue, and seemed delicate. She had very little space, and felt very little. Hermione gasped. She was inside the flower! Apparently, the curse left some sort of flower behind and....the person thought to be dead was trapped inside.  
  
"How horrible" she whispered. She would die anyway, of starvation. And who knows how much air there was in here....Hermione would starve or suffocate. Whichever came first. She shuddered.  
  
She peered outside and found that she was able to. She saw Draco, a giant Draco, staring right back at her. She waved frantically. But he seemed to look right through her. He probably couldn't see her, since he was on the outside of the flower.  
  
Hermione sighed as Draco walked away, and slumped onto his bed. Then she had an idea. She brought her hand down to her pocket, and her hand met sheer silk. She looked down. Hermione was wearing a blue silk ball gown, but it wasn't going to be very useful to her now. She didn't have her wand then. Hermione sat down in the little space provided. She was going to die, but her mind was set against it. She took small breaths, trying to ration her precious air.  
  
Hermione stayed alive that night,but she didn't sleep. When she woke in the morning she felt weaker than ever. She could hardly move.  
  
Draco walked over to his flower, and stared sadly at it.  
  
Hermione couldn't breathe all of a sudden. She inhaled imaginary air, and felt her lungs were going to burst.  
  
Draco picked up his little flower, and walked over to window, where the sun was shining brightly. He watched with a sad smile as the sun reflected off the flower, making it sparkle and not look so unhappy.  
  
The bright light shining made Hermione concentrate on her surroundings. It was blackening before her eyes. With her last strength, she threw herself against then flower, and passed out.  
  
Draco watched surprised, as the flower he was holding knocked out of his hands.  
  
"NO!!!" he cried, as the flower smashed on the floor, shattering pieces everywhere. But then, right before his eyes, Hermione appeared. She got bigger and bigger, until she was finally her normal size.  
  
Draco saw immediately that she wasn't breathing, so after overcoming his initial shock he checked her pulse. It was dwindling. In less than a second he plugged her nose and drew two long breaths into her. Hermione coughed and gasped. She opened her eyes barely, smiled weakly at him then fainted.  
  
Draco picked her up gently and got her to the Malfoy infirmary. His mother saw who he was carrying, and her eyes widened. She ran from the room to get Lucius.  
  
She came back with him in tow. For three days Hermione was unconscious. They watched over her like a hawk. When she finally woke up, she explained everything to them. They held a huge party to celebrate, and Hermione and Draco couldn't have been happier.  
  
The End 


End file.
